Mammoth
Origins and Distribution The Mammoth, also known as the Woolly Mammoth, - 319 are huge shaggy-haired beasts, similar to Elephants, but dwelling chiefly in cooler climes. They are rare creatures, encountered most frequently on the barren northern plains around the Icefinger Mountains, but a few scattered herds have been reported in other icy areas. - 78 Other areas in Allansia that may support Mammoths include the Freezeblood Mountains, the Dragon Reaches, and the lands of Frostholm. Having said that, a Mammoth was part of the Riddling Reaver’s Powdered Creature collection, but it is not known whether he carried it all the way from the frozen north on his airship, or whether he obtained it from a nearby population, such as in the colder upland areas of the Plain of Bones. - 216 In the Old World there may be a relict population of Mammoths in the Cragrock Peaks and the Northlands. In Khul we have the closely related Tusker Mammoth from the Greater Ilkhans in Kazan, and other colder areas. - 310 Back in Allansia, a third species of Mammoth is the ferocious Black Mammoth from the immense Forest of Night and its surroundings. - 23 Description Mammoths are usually coloured a deep brown, with large curving tusks extending out in front of them. They are fairly docile, and wander in small herds in search of vegetation to feed upon. Mammoths are also rather stupid, and a whole herd can take fright from the threatening movements of a much smaller creature. There will be a larger male Mammoth with most herds, however, who will valiantly attack to defend his cows and calves. |thumbnail|200px|left]] Special Abilities *In an attack, a bull Mammoth will rear on its back legs, brandishing its tusks threateningly, and attempt to knock over and trample its enemy. This trample attack probably does the same damage as a "Very Large Claw". - 156 *The Mammoth in Caverns of the Snow Witch had different scores (skill 10 stamina 11) to those from Out of the Pit, given above. - 310 Perhaps it represents a sub-adult, intermediate in size between the Adult and Young scores. Further Notes *Mammoths are hunted by many of the northern tribes, both Humans and Toa-Suo, for their meat, ivory and warm shaggy pelts. Folk-legends told by the shamans of such tribes tell of when the plains were greener and the Mammoth roamed everywhere. Such times are long gone, for the plains are now desolate and grey, and the Mammoth are being hunted into extinction. *The ivory carvings made from their tusks are a particularly valuable commodity. - 21 *Half a bottle of Larssen's Firewater will "see off" a Woolly Mammoth. *Skyriders of the Frostwind Tribe of northern barbarians are known to express their contempt for adventurers on quests by saying: "Another one on a quest," mutters one of the barbarians, "like the one last week. Trampled by a Mammoth he was. Don't expect any different for you." - 177 See Also References Category:Allansia Entries Category:Mammals Category:Warlock02 Entries